Fuel cells are electrochemical devices which can convert energy stored in fuels to electrical energy with high efficiencies. High temperature fuel cells include solid oxide and molten carbonate fuel cells. These fuel cells may operate using hydrogen and/or hydrocarbon fuels. There are classes of fuel cells, such as the solid oxide reversible fuel cells, that also allow reversed operation, such that water or other oxidized fuel can be reduced to unoxidized fuel using electrical energy as an input.
In a high temperature fuel cell system, such as a solid oxide fuel cell (SOFC) system, an oxidizing flow is passed through the cathode side of the fuel cell while a fuel flow is passed through the anode side of the fuel cell. The oxidizing flow is typically air, while the fuel flow is typically a hydrogen-rich gas created by reforming a hydrocarbon fuel source. The fuel cell, operating at a typical temperature between 750° C. and 950° C., enables the transport of negatively charged oxygen ions from the cathode flow stream to the anode flow stream, where the ion combines with either free hydrogen or hydrogen in a hydrocarbon molecule to form water vapor and/or with carbon monoxide to form carbon dioxide. The excess electrons from the negatively charged ion are routed back to the cathode side of the fuel cell through an electrical circuit completed between anode and cathode, resulting in an electrical current flow through the circuit.
Fuel cell stacks may be either internally or externally manifolded for fuel and air. In internally manifolded stacks, the fuel and air is distributed to each cell using risers contained within the stack. In other words, the gas flows through openings or holes in the supporting layer of each fuel cell, such as the electrolyte layer, and gas separator of each cell. In externally manifolded stacks, the stack is open on the fuel and air inlet and outlet sides, and the fuel and air are introduced and collected independently of the stack hardware. For example, the inlet and outlet fuel and air flow in separate channels between the stack and the manifold housing in which the stack is located.
Fuel cell stacks are frequently built from a multiplicity of cells in the form of planar elements, tubes, or other geometries. Fuel and air has to be provided to the electrochemically active surface, which can be large. One component of a fuel cell stack is the so called gas flow separator (referred to as a gas flow separator plate in a planar stack) that separates the individual cells in the stack. The gas flow separator plate separates fuel, such as hydrogen or a hydrocarbon fuel, flowing to the fuel electrode (i.e., anode) of one cell in the stack from oxidant, such as air, flowing to the air electrode (i.e., cathode) of an adjacent cell in the stack. Frequently, the gas flow separator plate is also used as an interconnect which electrically connects the fuel electrode of one cell to the air electrode of the adjacent cell. In this case, the gas flow separator plate which functions as an interconnect is made of or contains an electrically conductive material.
When a fuel cell fails, it becomes highly resistive. In the case of a SOFC stack, operation of the stack may continue, but the voltage of the stack is increasingly consumed by the voltage drop across the resistive interface formed by the failed cell. Bypass diodes have been used in fuel cell systems to allow current to bypass the defective fuel cell, but these diodes have been located outside of the fuel cell block or hot zone. In particular, to avoid chemical and thermal degradation of the diodes, the diodes have been located outside of the hot box portion of the system that operates at a temperature greater than about 600° C. Jumper wiring has been used to connect the fuel cells to the diodes located outside the fuel cell block.